


KAWII TROLL ADVENTURE

by xx_KAWAII_xx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, SUPER KAWAII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_KAWAII_xx/pseuds/xx_KAWAII_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUPR CUTE TROLL ADVENTUR!!! KRAKAT FNALLY FINDS LUV!!!! VILENCE!!! SEXXXXXXX!!!! >:]] YOU WILL VERY LIKE!!!! PLZ REED!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mai verry furst fanficcc!!! >:333333
> 
> i hupe u liek!!! i made it suepr kawii XDDDDDDDDD 
> 
> thax 2 daliahhh fur helpin me ;D s  
> (shes uber hot like amy leee!!)

u r now Kawaii Iiawak and u r hte cutest troll in ulternia!!!!!! u r walkin down the street ehen suddnly!!! u see karkat!!

he is lookin supr cutee in his tortlenuck and his nubblie horns r stickin up outta his floofly block har. 

"oomigog!!" you say, dancin ovr 2 him "hi karkles!!!" 

"shu t the fuckkie up!" he says, scowlin @ u

"oh karkle!!" u sai!! hes suuuu rumantoc!! u make n XD face at him. 

"heyyyyyyyyy krakat!!" u sai suddnlee "du u wanna haf sexxx??"

"uh" he says and hes about 2 sai yes wen suddnly treezi pops up

"KEEP UR HANDS OF MY KARKRAT!!" she yells an her voice sounds like a dogg shitting

"o no its teessei" u say, fruwning @ her

"yea kawaii now gtfo" she sassses, and makes out with krrat. 

u start 2 crai

"no1 luvs me" u sai sadly as u walk down the rode

suddnly!!! u see................:.......:.

 

RIRRIDAN!!!

"eridun!!" u sai, grinning at him

"herro kawaii" he sais, smilin at u. eridnn is wering a BLUD ON HTE DANCE FLOOA shurt accept its the troll verzion so its cuuler 

"i luv ur shurt" u say happilee and he nuds

"do u want 2 cum with me 2 the invader zim concert" he asks "and then we can hav sexxx???" u aggree ammediatelee

"yea!!!!!!!!" u screem "just lemme get reddy!" he nuds and u fly home on ur magik karput!!!!!

@ HUM

u quikly get dressed in a shurt that says "i like skullz" and a skull skirtt and u die ur hair bright red bc evun tho u want eridndnas cook u luv krkat. 

ur hurns r aspecially poloshhed fur the nite and you hope maybbe u get hurt so can sho off ur rainbo blud!!!! that wuld be so kawaiiiii!!!!!!

u suddnlee heer the doorbell rang wnd u run downstrars to wher ur super kawaii albino vampire werewolf lusssus is sittin 

"hav a gud nite kawaii" he sais 

"ok ZIMMY!" u say cos u named him zim cos u love the show iz!!! 

"I MADE WAFFLES!!!" he screems and u laff making an XD face. zimmy is soooo random!!

u open the dur but eridnsnassn isnt thar!!! instead its...............

 

TREEEZI!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHUT UP U STUPD HATR!!!!!!!!! u cnnot upreciate how awsome this fanfic iz!!!! :((((((((( stop bullyinnmee!!!!
> 
> an thank udaliah !!!!! ;D

"omgee trezzii what the fuckiiess r u doin heer??" u askk

"im tellin u!!! STAY AWAY FRUM MAH MAN!!" treeezzzii screems her ies liek fiyure

"hole sheet!" u crai "im duting rridan!!" u sobe lewdly. 

"nu ur nut!" teats screams "u........... u r........." she pawses drumuticuully. 

 

 

"UR DUTING MAH BOYFREEND!!!""" 

"wut?" u ask. terzi is cray cray. 

"kekeakt luvs u" she cris lowdlee "he izznt red 4 me ne moar!!!!" she makes the >:[ face 

"nu he duzznt" u say but ur rly exited!!!!!! krkat luvs u!!!!!!!!! you make the 8D face

sddnly erridun shows up

"hey kawaii r u reddy 2 go?" he ask. u du nut liek eridan butt u say yez and go w/him anyway

@ CONCERT 

"INVADER ZIMDOOO DOOO DOO!" the singer sangs from on the stagge

"omgggggg eriddann!!! i luve this concrt!!" u screach at him 

"i new ud liek it kawaii" he says sexxxily. u fluttr ur lashes @ him all sexxy liek liek how it says 2 do in "dating fur dumm dumms!!!"

"ohhhhhhh erridan!!!!" u mown, keesing him. he keeses u bak and puts his tung in ur mouth. 

"ew!" u say, bitin his tung 

"owwwieeeee!" he criez, blud pouring out of his mouth

"its ok" u say "i will heel u" u concentrate ur heeling powas and wite lite envelupes u n eridnann and suddnly his tung is all betta!!!! he makes the :D face 

"thx kawaii!!" he sais happilleeee!!! "u r supr cul!!" 

u bush

"thx........" u mumur

"lets haf hte sexxx"'rridan sayz

"ya ok" u sai so u get in2 his supr cuul purp car and u driv awaey 

"i m a vergen!!!!!! so b carfool!" u say leously n he sais ok

he puts hiz didly duu in ur diddle dee and u r havvin the se xxx wen suddenlee..........................

LAWD ENLIEEHSH SHOWZ UP :O


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEEVE ME ALUNE U HATE!!!!!!!!!!! MAH FANFIC IS PURFECT UR JUST JELLY!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD U MAD?!?????!!

the evul loawred englush said "NO HAVIN HTE SEXXX!!!!! I CNT GEET LAYED SO U CANT ITHER!!!!"

"o no" u said sadlee "im surry u cant get layrd"

"TEA ME 2!!!!!" bullews lurd englwish

"du u wanna haf 3sum" u ask and he look digested

"ewwweeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwe nuuuuu!!" he yells n runs off yellin about wafflez

"zomfg that was redeculous!!!" u laff watchin him. u luk at eridnna

"ikr" he saiz 

"okk sooooo liek i dont aktually liek u" u say suddnly and erudn starts 2 crai

"but y, kawaii?????? we had such a bootiful rumuance!!!" he subs 

"im sry.................. but i luv karkles" u say sadlee

"karkles?!?!?!?!!???!!!,!!,(!(!((??!!!" he dumands

"ys. im sorree" u say

"im gunna keel him!!!!!!!" he screems, n kix u outta hiz purp car n drives awaay

"o no!" u yellop "nut meh karkles!!!!!!" you make the :'( face

@ KARKS PAD

u burst in2 the door 

"KRAK!!!" u yellop

he iz makin out wif trez on teh cuch

"wtf?!??!??" trezzii sscreaches, hopin of the cucumber

"KRKAT UR GUNNA DIE!!!!!!!" u screeem

"R U THREETNING MEH?!!?!????" he bellyoes

"NU IM TRYIN 2-----------------" u r intrupted by reeidn burstin thru teh wall. he iz holdin his ahrabs crosshurs and looks evul

"IM GUNNA KEEL U KRAT!"

"O NO!!!!!! KAWAIII, Y DID U SEND ERIDUMB 2 KEEL ME??!!???" karkles screems

"I DINNT!!!!!!!!" u crai

u run out of the hous bcos u r scarred of eridn bc guns SCAR U!!!! u run in2 the evul forezt

@ TEH EVUL FOREZT

u r craiin bi a tree wen suddnly u heer somethin

"hoos tere????" u azk lewdly, liftin ur hed 

"heyo mutherfuker" gamzee apears

"omgggggg gamzzZz" u crai, standin up. gazee is wearin a my chemicul rumanc shurt and blak i-liner. he got rly goffik aftur krakt bruke up wif him )gayzee is bi)

"krakt is gunna die.............." u sobe

"i dunnut kare" he sayz meenly "he bruke mah hurt!!!!!"

"i no......." u sai sadlee "he bruke mah heyrt 2............."

"im surry" he saiz then getz an idea!!!!!!!!! "we shuld go on a dayte"

"y" u azk 

"bc................ 2 get bak at krakt" he sayz evully n u gazp

"PURFECT!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surey 4 teh wait!!!!! XDDDDDD I WENT 2 a BLUD ON LE DANCE FLOOA CONCERT N MET ANDY HUSS!!!!'n xDDDDDDDDD LOL
> 
> ALSO FUK OFF U H8RZZZZ!!! >:IOOOOOO
> 
> U SUK!!!!!!!!

u r naow datin gamzze!!!!! 

u r gettin reddy 2 go on ur dayte wif him

u r at ur supr hsue an ur lus iz helpin u 2 geet reddy

he curlz ur har n dies it brite indeego wif a lil bit of blak bc ur goffick. ur har is secrtly...... WITE!!!! it waz a mutant birf defct but the conde thot it waz cul so she let u liv. u n the conde-scene-sion r best frends and u got her to be a cul scene gurl liek u so u call her the conde-scene-sion. 

u put on sum fakee eylashez. u nurmally HATE FAKERS!!!!!!!!! but faxke i-lashes r ok bc tey make u purdy. u alzo put in brite red contucts and rainbuw lisptock juzt liek ur blud. u r wearin a putple an idnlgio curset that makz ur buubs luk evun biggue then tey r!!!! an ur a 779292 ZZZZZ cupp!!!!! itz alzo a cheetuh print 

u put un ur blak lether miniskurt wif skullz n crussbonez on ieet and ripped leggins and blck bootss

"im reddy" u tell zimmy

"GUD" he screaches "DU U WANT SUM WAFFLZ??!!??!" u laff

"no thx!!!! baiiiii!!" u sai!! u lug out of troll myspace nd gu outsid

gamz is waytin in hsi supr cul bmw out thar

"omggmmggmmgmgmgmgm wat a cul car!!!!!!!!!!!!!" u gushh

"ikr" he sayz. hes werin a blak shit that sayz evanescencz 

"ur shur t zi hawt" u sai sexxxily

"ikr" hee saiz

u gwet innhiz car n he drives u both 2 te reztrunt

@ FANCE REZTRUNT

"omggggg thiz reztrunt iz 4 prepz!!!!!!!" u sai az u park teh car

"omgggg sorrryyyyyyyyy!" he saiz n makez teh :0(((((( face

he pullz outta teh parkin spout an drivs awaee

@ GOFFICK RUSTRUNT

"dis much betta!" u sai hapilee

"i new ud liek et" gumzo sayd

"hehehahhahheheooo" u laff. u n gayzee walk inzise n get seeted. u lok @ teh menoo. 

"omggggggggg im gunna get the goffick burgar!!!!!!" u screem happilleee @ hte waitrr. 

"okk bootiful lade!!" he sayz depdoredsedly and gose away b4 gam can roder. 

a minut l8r he cumz bak w/ur burg!!!!!!!

"tyayyayayAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAA BRUTUGGGH!!!" u screem loudleee n eet ur burg rly quik

gam wazznt hunger so u both leeve wifout payin hahahah

butt on ur way outt............

u sea.........

in a boof.........

eetin frize....................

 

KkKKeRAKAKTLE AND TRIEZI!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
